Terminator 6: Battle of Earth
by Jack Russel
Summary: Based on the upcoming Terminator film from ideas of what I think the new film should be like. All the characters of the new film must save the world against Skynet and deal with complex issues.


Terminator 6: Battle of Earth

Authrents Notes: I have heard that pepole will not liek the new Termintor film and think that it will be JSW film because there are three female character but I think that is a good thing cause there can be lots of hot lezbion action. So I write idea for what I think Terminator 6should be like.

P.S if anyone knows David Cameron who directed the terminator films can you send this to him so he can get some really god ideas of how to make Terminator 6 film even better.

P.S P.S Also this is thanks giving specal even though I not Aemerican I whanted make this in honour of his day cause this is when Amemrica was inverted back in the medievil times when America was founded by pepole from Engalnd (Yay!) cause they want to find a new land cause they are exploreresand stuff and teh queen wanted a new country because the spansih had found south america

Anyway, so Terminator 3, 4 and five never happed cause they were teh suck. The rebels were in a cabin on the boarder with Mexico beccause fighting robots is hard and somtimes you just want to get some mexican food which is popular in America. They were in cabin and Sara Coner was laoding her shotgun and John Conner was thinking about saving the wrold.

Meanwile Dani Ramos and Grace were having hot lezbion action while feeling their amzing boobs in teh shower which is where there were. They were having hot lezbion passion as they are in lezbion love.

Authors nots: In this fanfiction Grace is played by Megan Fox as she is really hot and with amzing body even though she had thre kids, she also has big boobs so she sould be playing Grace instead of Mackenzie Davis who is ugly! If anyone nos David Cameron cold they please tell hime to repalce Mackenzie Davis with Megan Fox.

Anyway so they where having loads of hot Lezbion action nd sax whent John Conner rembered he had forogot his driving licence which he had and elft in the bathroom he aslo left his paceport there two. So he went in fohoting about the hot lizbion action going on in the shower. He whent in just wen Dani and grace were abot to drink rach overs boob milk.

Than Dani saw him and slaped in the face "Pervert!" she shout John Conner blushed "I didn't not mean I was only want get my driving lisnce and pasported" John Conner sayed aloud "TAKE THEM THEN YOU PERVERT" Dani shouted and chucked them ate him.

Than Sara Conner heard noise it was the good termintor played by Anold Sworstsnigger and is orngial vocie by Anodl Sportsnigger. "Sara Conner cyberbrog Trump has enslaved all the  
Mudokons on the Mexican Border" Good Terminator said as Skynet had opened a portal to Oddworld and was made deal with the Glukkon from Abes Oddworld to send slaves to earth as they did not have enough.

Authors Notes: This fanfic is NOT anti Donlad Trump I think he ok leader and doing good things and maybe some bad tings but I dont know. This is not fanfic that is against him though cause cyborg Trump is Doland Trump's evil twin brother from another dimension who was created by Skynet and Dracula and the Glukkons to rule over America instead of the reel prestident

So they had to go and set Mudokons free so they went in their car to the Maxicon border to fight even robots and cyborgs. So they went on the road and were attacked by evil cybirg hellocopter that was shoot misslies at them. They did the doge and landed on top of a drive thro were there were many terminators and the teminator in the diver thought said "what is your order" and good terminator said ass kicking and blew its robot head off with his anti cyborg shot gun.

Than there was big fight Sara Conner was blowing up robots and so was John. Rani and Grace were blowing up more and sucducing robots with sexyness. Megan Fox showed her boobs to a terminator and it was so turned on that it was distacted so Rani cold knock it unconcuius. Than a missles was fired at man and he dyed. Good Terminator was soot many robots and they were beeing destoryed. It was an epic battle and pepole all over held there breath.

Than a big bad terminator who was Robocop 2 from Robocop 2 came and stated frie blowings up and them. Also laizers and it was tough battled but than Robocop help them firnd its weakness and blow it up. Kyle Rese also help them who had come back to live because of Brexit and Gobel Warming.

So they came to the main compund fort their way thouight and freed all the Mudokons from their job of sweeping the same spot on the floor over and over. "You saved us but your leaders are being held hostage by a big goy in the centure of the main office" said a Mudokon guy.

P.S who is exicted for Soulstorm the game? :D

So they got to the office and there was an evil robot man that looked like Superman if he was evil. "Well Well Well if it isn't the good guys what are you going to do" he said "This said anorld and shot him with a bazokoah" but evil robot reformed because he is like t1000. "You have 2 do better than that" robot said "what about this" Sara Coner said and pushed him out of the widow and into a laval pit witch was outside where they were. "This does not makes sense!" the evil robot said and melted.

They had saved President Donlad Trump who is American President was there as well as Kim Jong-Un the ledaer of North Korea, Moon Jae En leader of South Korea, Trọng leader of Veitnam Angela Merkel leader of Germany and Abe Simpson the Leader of Japan and many many more leaders who I didnt get round to looking up or I can't spell the names of. Though Vladimir Lenin wasn't there because he was somewhere else.

They than had a feast for saving them from the evil termintors and it was a thanks giving feast to thank good termintor for saving them. Now Skynet was almsot beat as the world leaders had been freed but there was now time for new battle for the fredom of humans against machines who should server humans. Also Good Temrinator would have soon to go to Hyrule as that is were Skynet is planing to flee to if it is defeaten on earth.

The End

P.S New Chapter of Zelda Vs Terminator Coming soon


End file.
